


Goodnight Kiss

by Jouissance (restrained_ubiquity)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Outlawqueen - Freeform, snowball's second chance verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/Jouissance
Summary: Inspired by the adorable doodle of OutlawQueenBey and set in my Snowball's Second Chance verse.  Robert/Roni AU





	Goodnight Kiss

[Adorable art here.](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBlRi7jhlKHg%2F%3Figshid%3D1tm0wl5fi799%26fbclid%3DIwAR2ArlXqaoVswzYTKe-MTHtd_TKiuEWsxIQ50ZC3Xwh4Hlp1rsAykMfsGSw&h=AT2Goa-HldOBxEfS0kssYt06XeDTGm3-lIIRo-kfjLVYpqjGVt7Ry145BPvnHkzBs1RPi7VZzK9tsCvmqtuLGe5I2iTB5IOJLxle4BYzRTtfLLIsjv5mOK-onqrLCO7WLQ)

* * *

He hadn’t intended the evening to end this way, really hadn’t planned on seeing her at all tonight. Roni had told him that she was taking a couple days off when he’d finally coaxed her out of the bar for a real date, so when it was her hand that placed his beer in front of him he was genuinely surprised. She didn’t stay and chat, they didn’t exchange a single word before she vanished into the back office so he was forced to interrogate the waitress when she brought his order. 

It turned out she wasn’t really ‘here’ tonight. Not working the bar at least. Her newest hire said she’d been in her office all evening and had only come out when Jacinda let her know  _ he  _ had come in. He didn’t hide the sly smile at that. “Would it be alright if I popped back to tell her goodnight?” Robert had asked, knowing Jacinda wouldn’t stop him. The winks and not so subtle giggles she gave them every time they were in the same room made it fairly obvious that she was all for their budding relationship.

He’d never been behind the bar. They’d been on two very good dates and spent many an evening together, but this crossing into her space felt like another step in their journey. One he hope he wasn’t overstepping. “Roni?” he knocks lightly while slowly pushing open the door she’d left ajar. 

“I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye?” she smiles, waving him in and shutting her laptop.

“I wouldn’t dare,” he feigns insult as he walks further into her space, closing the door behind him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight,” taking her hand, he places a soft kiss against her wrist. “It’s a pleasant surprise.” 

“I wasn’t planning on being here, but my trip fell through and I already had coverage so I took the opportunity to get some much needed paperwork done.”

She didn’t share with him the reason for her time off and he hadn’t asked. He’s curious, certainly, but there’s something in her tone, in the way she’s not quite meeting his eyes that tells him it’s nothing she’s wanting to share tonight. “I’m sorry your plans fell through,” he tells her sincerely, “but that loss is certainly my gain.”

“How do you do that?” she gets up from her desk and plops gracelessly on the couch against the wall, patting the cushion next to her for him to join her. “How do you make me feel better by just walking through a door?”

“The dimples and the British accent,” he deadpans and manages to keep a straight face until she bursts with laughter and his own smile splits open. It’s when he sets his bag down on her desk and shrugs off his coat that she realizes he’d been on his way out and it’s probably a lot later in the evening than she realized. “I’m sorry,” she says as soon as he sits next to her. “I don’t mean to keep you if you need to go.”

“I’ve got a bit of time. It was a rather easy assignment to grade and the service was exceptionally quick tonight.” His hand rests on her knee, her arm is draped across the back of the couch and she’s drawing swirling patterns along the back of his neck that's giving him goosebumps in the best way. 

It’s easy being near him, touching him. So much so that she doesn’t realize the conversation stops until the sound of a dropped tray startles them both. “Ella scares the guys in the kitchen,” she laughs, but he can tell she’s proud of the young woman. “Their turnover time has doubled since she’s started.”

“I’m glad she’s working out.  _ And  _ that you can finally take a moment to sit.” He leans in closer, hand creeping up her thigh just a bit as his fingers slip into her hair. “May I kiss you goodnight?”

To answer she pulls his face to hers, kissing him first. Robert certainly doesn’t mind, kissing her back instantly. They stay that way for several moments, trading soft sweet kisses, everyone could be an acceptable way to end the evening, but neither of them makes any inclination to pull away.

Robert’s lost time of how long they’ve been kissing. Honestly, he probably should have left by now, followed his initial plan of popping in, kissing her on the cheek and slipping back out. But she’s moving closer to him now, pushing him back into the couch and when exactly had she started unbuttoning his shirt? “Roni,” he groans as she stands over him, leaning in close as she moves to kiss him again. “Where is this going?” his hand has returned to her thigh, his other at her waist but steadily creeping toward the part of her that always catches his eye. 

“You’re kissing me goodnight,” she shifts her hips so that his hand ends up exactly where he’d been wanting it to go and he wastes no time squeezing the firm muscle of her ass. She smirks evilly before kissing him soundly until he’s lightheaded and more enamored with her than he thought possible. Just as he’s starting to think of how he can possibly put the breaks on after she’s done that, Roni pulls away with a loud smack of her lips against his. “Good night, Robert,” she walks away from him and out the door of her office without looking back leaving him quite literally gobsmacked on her couch.

“Goodnight, Roni,” he laughs to himself as he grabs his coat and bag, avoiding Jacinda’s all-to-knowing look as he heads home.


End file.
